Labios Compartidos
by Camili.manina
Summary: Un SongFic inspirado en la Cancion de Maná


_Labios Compartidos_

_Amor mío, si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas,  
Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas  
Esto es el cielo, es mi cielo  
Amor fugado, me tomas,  
me dejas, y me exprimes,  
y me tiras a un lado_

**Sentía su piel contra la suya, acariciaba cada parte como si las fuera a perder en cualquier momento. **

**La miro a los ojos, ella lo miraba con deseo, él sabia lo que quería, pero también sabía lo que pasaría después. Pero porque pensar en eso, en ese momento donde todo valía hasta que ella dijera basta. Sintió los labios de ella rozando los suyos, esa era siempre la respuesta a toda sus preguntas, la beso con pasión mientras le quitaba la ropa… como siempre, como siempre quería ella.**

**La tomo entre sus brazos mientras la acorralaba contra la pared, le besaba el cuello, su frente, sus mejillas, su boca, sus ojos… pero siempre recordando… ella no era de el.**

**Solo volvió de sus pensamientos cuando ella le bajaba los pantalones y lo miraba con una sonrisa picara. Le encantaba como era ella, la deseaba con toda su alma, pero la quería entera, la quería solo para el. La tomo por los hombros obligándola a subir aprisionándola con sus labios, saboreando su dulce sabor, jugando con sus lenguas, le retiro el sostén y le beso sus senos, besaba uno mientras que acariciaba el otro, lo tenia loco y eso lo estaba matando.**

**La miro a los ojos y bruscamente, como a ella le gustaba la tiro a la cama donde el dormía, no había problema de que los descubrieran, los demás estaban en Hogsmeade, solo eran ellos dos en ese momento de pasión que ella le había pedido, en realidad se lo había exigido, pero el lo deseaba, lo deseaba con amor.**

**Se coloco encima de ella mientras no la dejaba de besar, ella lo abrazaba disfrutando del momento y de vez en cuando le enterraba las uñas, cuando sentía como el le mordía levemente el pezón. Poco a poco bajando los besos, su ombligo, su pelvis, su parte mas intima que el quería que fuera solo de el, pero así no seria nunca. Volvió a subir para robarle un beso mientras se preparaba para entrar en ella, lo hizo poco a poco, quería disfrutar cada segundo de ese momento, luego comenzó a moverse al ritmo del de ella, para así disfrutar juntos. No dejaba de acariciarla, ese era el momento donde solo era suya y nadie podía quitársela así que siempre trataba de hacer de ese momento el más largo.**

**Llegaron al clímax donde quedaron exhaustos, ella no permitió que el se corriera de donde estaba, quería sentir su peso, su piel contra la suya mientras durara ese momento… el no dijo nada, solo obedeció.**_  
_

_  
Te vas a otro cielo y regresas como un colibrí  
Me tienes como un perro a tus pies._

Otra vez mi boca insensata, vuelve a caer en tu piel,  
Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca,  
Vuelvo a caer en tus pechos en tu par de pies.

**Una hora después despertaron, se miraron y al instante sonrieron, se dieron un beso con mucha ternura, ella se levando y se dirigió al baño, el la siguió con la mirada. Poco después apareció con una toalla amarrada, sin hablar ni mirarlo, se coloco su ropa, se amarro el cabello y salio de la habitación… ni un beso, ni un abrazo, ni un adiós.**

_  
Labios compartidos, labios divididos  
(mi amor)  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
Te comparto el engaño y comparto mis días  
(y el dolor)  
Ya no puedo compartir tus labios_

OH amor, OH amor, compartido

**Bajo ya a la hora de cenar, antes no había tenido las agallas, estaba ahí su amigo, su mejor amigo como para disfrazar lo que había pasado hace tan pocas horas, siempre sucedía lo mismo, pero siempre ganaba ella. También no quería verla a ella, le hacia mal, pero no sabia como combatirla para que no lo engatusara… como podía ser tan débil.**

**Ahí estaba su amigo, le sonrió… le sonrió falsamente, ahí estaba con ella, abrazados, sin poderle decir que el también la había abrazado, el también la había besado, el también le había hecho el amor mientras el se divertía en su paseo y su novia se justificaba por un dolor de estomago.**

**Hola hermano, como estuvo la siesta**

**Bien… bastante bien- dije mientras miraba discretamente a la chica que sonreía como si nada hubiese pasado**

**Hermione me dijo que te había visto cansado así que no me dejo ir a molestarte cuando llegue**

**Si, yo le dije- no sabia como podía ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara **

**Bueno, vamos a cenar, estoy muerto de hambre**

**Ron, tu siempre pensando en comida, amor- porque tenia que decirle así, porque no me podía decir así a mi, quien le satisface sus necesidades**

**Ya en el Gran Comedor todos los Gryffindor conversábamos de cómo lo habían pasado en el pueblo, lo que habían comprado. Neville me daba el encargo que le había echo al saber que yo no podría ir debido a la nota que ella me había mandado **_**"a las 2 en tu dormitorio, no faltes"**_

**Pronto termine de comer y decidí ir a dar una vuelta por los jardines del castillo, necesitaba despejarme hacer como que nada había pasado, como siempre, ella me lo pedía y no podía no hacerle caso, ella era mi devoción, no podía fallarle. No hubo que esperar mucho para oír sus pasos y saber que venia a retarme, algo había hecho mal o venia a felicitarme por lo bueno que había sido en la cama esa tarde.**

**Hola**

**Hola- respondí cortadamente**

**Vas a tener que disimular mejor, Ron me pregunto porque estabas tan decaído, sabes que el no puede saber nada**

**Perdón, lo intentare la próxima vez**

**Así se dice…- se me acerco y me tomo de la barbilla- sabes que no quiero dejar de tener esas aventuras contigo, pero tienes que ayudarme Harry**

**Si, esta bien- era como un niño obediente que seguía las reglas que su madre le estaba dando, todo esto solo para tenerla cerca**

**Bueno, ya me voy… deberías hacer lo mismo, ya esta haciendo frío**

**Anda tu, yo quiero seguir acá… buenas noches Hermione**

**Buenas noches Harry**

**Rozo sus labios con los míos, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, pensando si algún día esos roces serian un beso real que pudiera dármelo en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora.**

__

Amor mutante, amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre  
Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente,  
El pedazo que me toca de ti  
Relámpagos de alcohol, las voces,  
Sola lloran en el sol,  
Mi boca en llamas torturada,  
eres luna zanjeada, luego te vas

**Han pasado los días, nuevamente hay salida a Hogsmeade, esta vez no me dejare llevar por ella, se que me hace mal y no puedo darme el lujo de que me hiera como lo ha hecho.**

**Me ha mandado la misma nota de siempre, pero no le haré caso, tiene quien la desee, quien le haga el amor, yo ya no, yo no quiero ser solo ese ser sexual que necesita para safisfacerse, quiero ser el hombre que la acompañe por siempre, no mas. Si solo así la puedo tener a mi lado, prefiero su indiferencia, ya no quiero seguir sufriendo.**

**Hermione ha dicho que debe hacer los deberes de Runas y de Aritmética así que no podrá ir, Ron tristemente le da un beso apasionado deseándole suerte en sus trabajos pero que lamentaba que no fuera con nosotros. Luego pregunto si yo iría, si, yo los acompañaría, necesitaba comprar unas cosas, esa era mi excusa, vi su cara de sombro, tenia que ser fuerte, no me podía ganar, sin mas Salí de la sala Común. Mientras íbamos en el camino y muchas veces pensé en devolverme, estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de estar con ella, con la persona que amaba… no, no podía ganarme.**

**Hace mucho que no lo pasaba tan bien en una de las visitas al pueblo, nos tomamos varias cervezas de Mantequilla mientras nos reíamos de las aventuras que habíamos pasado en esos años en Hogwarts. Esta vez disfrute a mi mejor amigo, no lo estaba engañando, no estaba ensuciando esa amistad que teníamos, todo estaba bien, y quería seguir así. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y muy a nuestro pesar tuvimos que regresar al castillo, donde sabía muy bien lo que me esperaba.**

**Hermione nos esperaba en el Gran Comedor, Ron se sentó a su lado y yo frente a ellos, yo tratando de esquivar las miradas de ella, sabia que quería una explicación pero yo no se la iba a dar.**

**Así pasaron los días, yo trataba de esquivarla, ella era mi amiga, nada más, pero eso no duro mucho.**

**Habíamos terminado la clase de Defensas de Las Artes Oscuras y yo me dirigía a la sala común para dejar mis cosas e ir a cenar donde me esperaban los demás. De repente siento como mi cuerpo no responde mis movimientos, como poco a poco se endurecía y quedaba rígido cayendo al suelo. Luego sentí como mi cuerpo era elevado y llevado dentro de un aula vacía que estaba cerca del pasillo por el que anteriormente estaba de paso. La puerta ser cerro, de pronto ya sentía mis dedos, sentía mi cuerpo que volvía a tener flexibilidad, pero no duro mucho, yo automáticamente al ver a Hermione frente mió, volví a sentirme rígido pero esta vez sin ningún hechizo.**

**¿Porque la última vez me fallaste?**

**De que hablas…- intente hacerme el confundido**

**No te hagas el tonto Harry, sabes a lo que me refiero… la vez pasada, la ultima visita a Hogsmeade, te dije que te quedaras y no lo hiciste, te fuiste**

**Hermione, no esta bien lo que estamos haciendo, tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti y esto ya me esta…**

**Solo sientes deseo por mi, solo sexo… ¿entendiste?- Hermione ya estaba enojada**

**Entiéndeme, no siento solo eso… Yo te amo Hermione pero tu no lo quieres entender**

**¡Cállate! Lo de nosotros solo son aventuras, no te puedes enamorar de mi, yo estoy con tu mejor amigo **

**Eso no quiere decir que no pueda sentir esas cosas por ti…**

**Ya no pude decir nada mas, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, eso no estaba en mis planes, así no me olvidaría jamás de ella… ¡Que estaba diciendo! Nunca la olvidaría, no funcionaria nada de lo que hiciera.**_  
_

_  
Otra vez mi boca insensata,  
Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel,  
Vuelve a mí tu boca, duele,  
Vuelvo a caer en tus pechos en tu par de pies_

**Sentí como desabrochaba mi cinturón, no podía detenerla, había algo que me impedia que lo hiciera… se llamaba Amor.**

**Me senté en una mesa que estaba ahí cerca, la coloque encima mío mientras le quitaba la blusa y le acariciaba su piel, ella hacia lo mismo, poco a poco nos fuimos quedando desnudos. Ella tomo mi miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a jugar con ella, un gemido salio de mi boca cosa que a ella le gusto, después ella misma lo coloco en su cavidad dejando en el aula el eco de nuestros gemidos de satisfacción, de la necesidad de sentirnos. Tomamos un ritmo mas rápido, yo le besaba los senos mientras ella disfrutaba, sabíamos que en ese lugar cualquiera nos podría encontrar pero en ese momento nada importaba, por fin estábamos juntos. Logre que Hermione tuviera un orgasmo mientras yo disfrutaba así terminando en el máximo clímax que pude. Nos quedamos abrazados un tiempo, nos besamos y luego nos comenzamos a vestir. Ya todo había terminado.**

__

Labios compartidos, labios divididos  
(Mi amor)  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
Y comparto el engaño y comparto mis días  
(y el dolor)  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
Que me parta un rayo,  
Que me entierre al olvido  
…. (Mi amor)…  
Pero no puedo más compartir tus labios,  
Compartir tus besos  
Labios compartidos.

**Hermione estaba a punto de retirarse del lugar, nuevamente sin decir nada, como si nada hubiese pasado.**

**No piensas ni decir adiós- le dije algo enojado, odiaba que hiciera eso**

**No… tu te lo puedes tomar muy en serio… y esto no es un adiós- dijo mientras me sonreía y se acercaba a donde estaba yo**

**No eres la Hermione que yo conocía**

**No, ya lo se… y tu tampoco eres el Harry que yo conocía, estamos a la par- me acaricio la mejilla y camino hacia la puerta, antes de salir se detuvo y me miro- ah, eso si, gracias, fue maravilloso**

**Me senté en la mesa y solo pude sonreír, me estaba volviendo loco, loco maniaco, loco de amor.**

**No podía negarlo, primero no podría estar lejos de ella, no lo había logrado y nunca lo lograría, aunque ella no lo creyera, yo estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger. Segundo igual me gustaba en lo que estaba, que le iba a hacer, sabia que la tenia cuando ella no recibiera el cariño que otros no le daban, sabia que por eso venia a mi, porque yo era el único que sabia quererla, tratarla, amarla como nadie mas sabia, y tercero… ella tenia el control.**

**Desde ese día, ya nada nos importo, últimamente nos vemos mas veces, parece que Ron no esta cumpliendo sus deseos, de repente pienso que tengo esperanzas, otras veces no, pero para eso estoy, para recibirla cada vez que tenga pena, cada vez que tenga deseos, cada vez que quiera mi amor.**_  
_

_  
Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida,  
Te amo aunque estés compartida,  
Tus labios tienen el control,  
Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida,  
Te amo aunque estés compartida,  
Y sigues tú con el control_

_**Fin**_

Nota Autora:

Hola!

Ya llegue con otra historia, esta es un momento de inspiración, la acabo de hacer, en dos horas (wow esto nunca lo había hecho). Son los 2:05 de la madrugada y acabo de terminarla. Espero que les guste, y dejen reviews… estaba pensando en seguirla pero para eso necesito inspiración y sus comentarios jijiji.  
Bueno, nos vemos próximamente, tengo otra historia en redacción, nos vemos y gracias a todos.

CaMiLiTa


End file.
